


Еще одна история

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, F/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Еще одна история

Эта война, когда уничтожено большинство смертоносных орудий, больше похожа на игру на выживание. Словно прячешься за углом дома от соседского мальчишки, и выстреливаешь в него пальцем.  
Пиу.  
Разница лишь в том, что после игры вы идете домой, моете руки и садитесь обедать с родителями, а здесь после выстрела вы остаетесь мертвым лежать в окопе. Сержант Граймс никогда не хотел быть лидером, но отчего-то его мнение внимательно выслушивали, даже если отвергали после. Затяжная война, длящаяся столько, что уже давно никто не помнил, кто начал ее.  
Неожиданно мертвые вернулись к жизни - не гниющие трупы, вовсе нет, просто мертвые люди неожиданно оказались живы и здоровы - оказалось, что места под солнцем хватает не всем. Граймс не позволял себе думать об этом слишком долго, потому что на ум сразу приходил Шейн, и то, что его собственная невеста, будущая миссис Граймс, предпочла ему воскресшего любовника.  
Иногда - как сейчас - солдаты сидели в блаженной тишине, и можно было притвориться, что нет никакой глобальной проблемы, и что небо над ними всегда было таким серым.  
\- Блядь, - возвестил знакомый голос прямо над ним, и Граймс едва успел откатиться в сторону, когда в его окопе оказался их снайпер. Оказалась, если быть точнее. Андреа была одной из немногих женщин, которые пришли в войска и остались там, наплевав на гендерные стереотипы и довольно жесткие шутки, некоторые из которых, стоит признать, были весьма забавны. Ну, в каком-то роде. Капрал Мерл Диксон из соседнего полка был убежден в том, что она безнадежная лесбиянка, а значит, на нее не стоит тратить время, когда можно было пойти поразвлечься в соседние деревни.  
У Андреа на лбу все еще была повязка, которая скрывала свежий шрам от пулевого ранения.  
\- По касательной, пиздюк, задел, - сплюнула она в первый же вечер, как выбралась из медицинской палатки. - Даже стреляет как ебаная баба.  
Она сняла этого снайпера через три дня, и, крайне довольная собой, стянула у кого-то запрещенную фляжку виски. Если бы Граймс знал ее хуже, он мог бы сказать, что она тянулась к нему. Быть может, все дело было в том, что он не пытался забраться ей в штаны, кто знает.  
\- Слушай, я прямо охуеваю там от скуки, все уроды взяли выходной или, я не знаю, опять сдохли, в любом случае, я решила проведать своего любимого сержанта, - она извернулась и успела пнуть Диксона-младшего в колено раньше, чем тот открыл рот. - Ебальник закрыл.  
Диксон был твердо уверен, что они трахаются, не задумываясь, однако, над вопросом, где и когда. Граймс протянул ей фляжку с водой, которую она благодарно приняла и приподняла над головой.  
\- Твое здоровье, Граймс.  
Ее остриженные волосы начали отрастать, короткий соломенных ежик смешно топорщился на затылке, и Граймс в очередной раз задался мыслью, как она выглядела раньше. До заросших и едва различимых уже отверстий для пирсинга по всему лицу, до виски и перемеженной ругательствами речью.  
\- Расскажи мне историю, - попросила она, как всегда до этого, и бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону Диксона, вполне убедительно показавшего, что его тошнит. - Давай же, Граймс, развлеки меня. И в следующий раз я прикрою твою задницу.  
По правде говоря, она бы сделала это в любом случае, но он, конечно же, не упомянул об этом, и начал рассказывать о маленьком кафе, которое не так давно было разрушено до основания.  
В следующий раз Андреа пришла к нему во время увольнительной, когда все остальные где-то радостно бухали. Обычно Андреа не пропускала такие события, но сейчас она залезла к нему в палатку и сосредоточенно принялась раздеваться. И Граймс в очередной раз потерял дар речи, потому что ее кожа...она не была чистой, вовсе нет, но выглядела так, словно Андреа действительно старалась отмыть всю грязь, и это подействовало на него куда более возбуждающе, чем вид ее голой груди. Ну и это тоже, конечно.  
В конце концов, они трахнулись поспешно и неловко, словно для каждого из них это был первый раз, и Андреа прокусила ему губу, и, кажется, умудрилась расцарапать спину жалкими остатками ногтей. Когда они повторили это спустя полчаса, все было гораздо медленнее и крышесносяще, но Граймс все думал, почему он. Почему, черт возьми, он.  
Она пришла к нему и на следующую ночь тоже, и еще через ночь.  
\- Что бы там ни говорил Диксон-джуниор, мы не будем трахаться в полевых условиях, - строго сказала Андреа, оторвавшись от увлекшего ее шрама на его плече. - Во-первых, это негигиенично, а во-вторых, эта сука и так заебала меня своими подколами.  
Граймс расхохотался, но его смех ее не смутил.  
\- Неудобная форма здесь не причем?  
\- Ты дебил, - уверенно заявила Андреа, но все равно поцеловала его. - Зато самый лучший дебил.  
На данный момент этого объяснения было достаточно.


End file.
